Ende
Ende, also known as The Practitioner, is the secondary antagonist of the 2004 videogame Seraphic Blue. He is the Practitioner, an intelligent Gaia Cancer created by the rest of his race to counteract human efforts to save Gaia. As a result, he is the most active foe to the party until his allies and his master betray him and strip him of his Practitioner powers. Personality Ende combines the savagery of a Gaia Cancer with the immaturity of a mad child, resulting in a whimsical and psychotic being who reaps joy from causing death, destruction, and despair. He also takes pleasure in mocking the party for their powerlessness and threatening them with gruesome ways to die, all while acting like they are his playmates. Ende is attracted to those with negative emotions and nihilistic tendencies. Although he gets along with these types of characters and enjoys committing great acts of evil alongside them, Ende is selfish enough to sacrifice his allies and even his fellow Gaia Cancers for his own profit and amusement. Once his allies backstab him, Ende is reduced to a childish tantrum, though he retains enough self-control to avoid leaking information to the protagonists. Appearance Ende usually takes the appearance of a half-naked child with pale green skin. He has bizarre tattoos on his torso, though those do not seem to have anything to do with his Practitioner powers. After the Kursk family sends him to die in battle, he takes a similar appearance to the rest of the Gaia Cancers as a huge chunk of mutated flesh. History 10 years before the game's events, a powerful Cancer Devil known as Disastia started a long and brutal war against humanity. One of Gaia's Prophets, Benedicta Fezzite, was so traumatized by this event that Gaia's Providence weakened enough for the Gaia Cancers to create Ende, their practitioner. Between his birth and the beginning of the game, Ende forged alliances with other other evil characters, such as Er, the Kursk family, Georg Roseburg, and Morgan Douglas. By gaining human allies, he plans on throwing both Fezzite and the surface into chaos to impede anti-Gaia Cancer activities and accelerate Gaia's Destruction. Ende first appears in front of Lake after the latter killed a Devil. He tries to chat amiably about the joy of taking lives, disgusting even the bloodthirsty Devil Sweeper. After being rejected, Ende summons Irmgard to easily defeat Lake, only for Vene to show up and destroy his servant with Seraphic Trance. Ende is injured by her attack and is forced to retreat. The party soon meets Ende again at the marine city of Juwess, where he mocks Vene for getting amnesia from Seraphic Trance. He reveals that he broke the steering mechanism of the ferry boat to temporarily strand the party in Juwess, where he pits them against hordes of sea monsters. Once they make their way to the last area in the docks, Ende refuses to answer any of their questions and summons an aquatic Gaia Cancer, Ortrud, to fight the party, before retreating again. Ende accompanies Georg Roseburg and his employees to Laurentia, where he summons the Gaia Cancers Magdalene, Roswitha, and Anastasia to infect the tree, which is deeply connected to the Soul Stream. During the summoning, Virginie holds off the party so he can complete the ritual. After her defeat, Ende kills the rest of Georg's bodyguards, confronts the party, and instantly defeats them. He briefly fantasizes about mutilating the party and forcing feeding Lake's remains to Vene. Ende then makes a bet with Georg to see if Lake will survive falling to his death from the top of the tree. He's forced to retreat when Gaia's Prophets suppress his power. Ende makes another appearance in the slums of Envy, where he celebrates Chaos's decadent nature. After he realizes Minerva knows of his true nature as the Practitioner, he explains the true nature of the Gaia Cancers as well as his role as their leader and brainpower. He then summons Dietlinde to try and fail to dispatch the party. Much later, Ende is shown advising both Georg and Morgan as they prepare to wage war against each other. Neither seem to be aware that Ende is working for their rival. As the war escalates, the Prophets of Gaia are horrified by the pointless carnage and gore. Ende takes this opportunity to gloat about humanity's evil, to explain how their founding of Fezzite unwittingly contributed to the conflict, and to bully Benedicta by bringing up her tragic past, thus weakening her focus. This allows Ende to break free of their restraints and immobilize the party once again. Worse yet, he levitates a little girl to the top of a skyscraper and throws her to her death in front of Benedicta to splatter her with blood, causing her to be traumatized to the point of surrounding the city in a blue dome. The dome is known as Benedicta's Tears and is the embodiment of the Lament of Gaia, a huge wound in Gaia's Providence. Although the party later removes the dome, the damage to Gaia cannot be healed so easily. After the war, Ende is present when the party confronts Morgan at CMGC HQ, where he transforms Morgan into a Gaia Cancer, Barbara, thus forcing Ewan to sacrifice himself to save the party. He later does the same with Georg, transforming him into Gertraud and forcing Lake to sacrifice himself. During both events, he mocks his allies for thinking they were in control of the situation. Unbeknownst to the party, getting Lake and Ewan to sacrifice themselves was all a part of Ende and his allies' plan, since this will cause Vene and Er to gain their Seraphic Blue power. As soon as the party goes to Fezzite Garden to transfer Ofa's power to Vene II, Ende intrudes and forcibly transforms Ofa into Wilhelmine. This also serves as a distraction that allows Er to escape and become a physical existence. After Laurentia's Gaia Cancers are killed, Ende destroys the White Wings city and invades the underground lab to retrieve Disastia's core to Er. He mistakenly believes the Kursk family will not be able to handle the core's power and fuses them with it for his own amusement. Unfortunately for him, the family retains control of themselves and defeat him, allowing them to steal his role as Practitioner. When Vene and others makes it to the last room of the lab, Ende throws a tantrum and angrily demands that he new Practitioners transform him into his true grotesque form so he can get his death over with. After he loses, he reverts to his humanoid form and defiantly refuses to tell the party who his betrayers are because even though he hates them, he still values the destruction of the world above revenge. Vene then takes Lansard's greatsword and slits his throat, ending the abomination once and for all. Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Monster Master Category:Betrayed Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists Category:Game Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Kids Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Nihilists Category:Magic Category:Pawns Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Genocidal Category:Misanthropes Category:Mischievous Category:Power Hungry Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Demon Category:Terrorists Category:Humanoid Category:Egotist Category:Parasite Category:Saboteurs Category:Amoral Category:Male Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Summoners Category:Mongers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Monsters Category:Minion Category:The Heavy